


Eternal Sunshine

by brookwan



Series: At Gwanghwamun (광화문에서) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, did u kno that the summary doesn't link to the fic whatsoever it just sounds Cute, seungkwan is whipped, vern and wooz are indirectly mentioned ?? idk it doesn't say their names, yes it's named after eternal sunshine by kyuhyun ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwan/pseuds/brookwan
Summary: a person called you, the happiness called you, the pain called youif it all disappears, it’s like i would disappear too♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part 1/7

nil.

 

It was an impending breakup. Seungkwan saw the way Seokmin looked at Minghao. An unspoken longing; a longing for Seungkwan to be out of the picture. He knew that. It shattered Seungkwan’s usually light-hearted resolve, watching the man he had been in love with for so long slip through his fingers.

 

i.

  
  


Seungkwan still remembers the first time he saw Lee Seokmin smile. It was a mid-summer morning on the usually-deserted bus into town near the library. For once, unfortunately, it wasn’t deserted. Seungkwan remembers irritably turning up the volume of his music because the weird Korean-American kid and his bucket-hat-wearing rapper groupies were getting up to God knows what at  _ full fucking volume _ on the back seats of the bus. He also remembers the bitterness of the coffee he stopped to buy, wrinkling his brow in disgust as that stupid hobbit-sized, pink-haired barista didn’t put any sugar in for him like Jeonghan usually did.   
  
But most clearly of all, he could remember walking into the library, heading straight for the reference section as he usually did, and reached out for a new book on law, instead catching a hand. He remembered standing, shocked into silence as the tall and -  _ holy shit  _ \- good-looking boy softly murmured a “sorry” and then started organising some books further down the aisle. 

 

Two  _ agonising  _ hours of study later (Seungkwan remembers how his past self vowed to give up law altogether and become a stripper on multiple occasions), a gentle cough made him look up from his notes. It was the boy from earlier, giving him a wide, toothy grin as he ran his fingers through his pushed up fringe, shocking the air out of Seungkwan’s lungs.

 

_   “Can I sit here?” _

 

Seungkwan remembers himself falling in love.

  
  


ii.

  
  


He remembered Seokmin’s smile that greeted him every time he entered the library. Not the closed-lip smiles that the dark-haired, bespectacled library assistant – Wonwoo? – gave him, but a smile with a glow that put the sun to shame.

 

His favourite smile of Seokmin’s was the one that blossomed when Seungkwan agreed to a date after three long months of skirting round the subject even though they were clearly infatuated with each other. The date was nothing special, just a movie in Seokmin’s tiny living room. Quiet giggles and questions being exchanged were eventually favoured over the movie. It was perfect. 

  
  


iii.

  
  


He remembers their first kiss. Late November, after a birthday party his mom hosted, pinned against the front wall next to the rose trellis in ten-to-five darkness with Seokmin’s hand gently cupping his face. As the older boy pulled away - his breath warm on Seungkwan’s face - and smiled, Seungkwan could have sworn that his radiant beam melted the ice frosting the windowsill he was gripping onto. 

 

They had never been happier.

  
  


iiiv.

  
  


But then  _ he  _ came along.

 

It was early summer. Seungkwan remembers two fairly attractive Chinese men joining the company he was working at. The elder - tall, with long, almost black hair and entrancingly beautiful eyes - as a secretary and the younger - shorter with innocent looking eyes and silvery coloured hair - as an intern like himself. Seokmin had come to pick him up from work that day. He remembers the casual flirting, and a heartbroken look in the older of the two new employees’ eyes. It was probably mirroring his own expression.

  
  


v.

 

Autumn brought heartbreak. The first time Seokmin didn’t turn up for one of their dates was exactly a year after their first date, and Seungkwan was left standing in the rain. Alone.

 

The second time wasn’t even subtle. Seungkwan had heard Seokmin on the phone to Xu Minghao planning a date, yet the younger just brushed it off.

 

Seungkwan had barely reacted when Seokmin had asked to break up. It was almost patronising for the elder to break the news to him in such a placating tone as if he thought the younger hadn’t realised what was going on when Seungkwan wasn’t even mad. In fact, he was emotionless. Yet Lee Seokmin –   _gentle, ever happy_ _Lee Seokmin_ –  lingered in his mind’s eye… taunting him.

  
  


vi.

  
  


All of that was only the week before things changed so quickly. Minghao switched floors in the office and Seokmin stopped driving to their workplace to pick Minghao up from work after one occassion where Seungkwan ran off in tears after seeing the elder kissing Minghao.

 

  “H-hey… Are you okay?” A voice called out to Seungkwan just after he smashed into the bathroom and locked the door of the cubicle.

  “I’m fine,” Seungkwan sniffed.

   “You’re clearly not. Seungkwan right?” the voice replied.

Seungkwan decided, for some reason, to open the door - only for Wen Junhui to fall on top of him.

  “Holy shit, you could have warned me,” Junhui squeaked, “I was leaning on the door.” Junhui’s neck was almost brushing Seungkwan’s nose. He was  _ really close _ .

  “You have a really nice neck…”

  “Thanks..?” Junhui replied, thrown off slightly by the younger’s random comment.

They stayed on the floor for a minute, before Seungkwan realised that anyone could walk in and get the wrong idea.

  “We should move,” Junhui laughed, standing up and offering a hand to Seungkwan.

  “Why did you follow me?” the cherry-haired boy asked bluntly, after being helped up.

Jun froze, and thought for a second before answering.

  
_ “Because everyone could do with some company when they’re broken.” _


	2. Gotta Share~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for this not being an actual chapter, but i super wanted to share this!!

reese!!! reese reese reese drew the "can i sit here?" part from the start and i sCREECHED IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!  
look at this cutie ;w;

thank you so much agAIN AGAIN I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU i'm literally so happy it's so simple and goRGEOUSLY  
DRAWN i'm cry  
  
reese is: http://dorkybun.deviantart.com/ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i've ever written don't even. and shoutout to iris and geo for proofreading and putting up with my violent keyspam whenever i wrote a word twice or mentally planned something that i couldn't write for another two fics ♡♡ i loVE U GUYS


End file.
